Family matters
by sez101
Summary: "That's it baby smile" with a click the photo was taken, the photographer pressed play reviewing the photo, "You weren't looking again" he accused his oblivious target. "You never look, but you will" he decided not for the first time. Warnings: Rape, abuse, domestic violence, kidnapping
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"That's it baby smile" with a click the photo was taken, the photographer pressed play reviewing the photo, "You weren't looking again" he accused his oblivious target. "You never look, but you will" he decided not for the first time he would get his revenge on her and her son it wouldn't be easy, but that was why he was practicing. Practice makes perfect and it had to be perfect. She had left him once because he wasn't perfect, he wasn't going to let it happen again. Family had to stick together and she was the only family he had left now. Even if he had to teach her she would learn. She would be family she had to be he said so.

…

Chapter 1

JJ sighed as she arrived home Henry in one arm, shopping in the other she had 2 glorious days off and was expecting Will home tonight. Finally a family dinner together after so long of shift work and passing in the night. She began unpacking the shopping talking to Henry at the same time. He sat in on the floor happily babbling back, she could make out words such as mama and dada and bot bot as he built a tower of 2 blocks giggling as they fell to the floor. The doorbell went distracting them. Picking Henry up, JJ went to the door leaving it on the chain as she opened the door. A young man stood there, his eyes a striking blue that took her breath away.

"Hello, are you Jennifer Jareau?" his voice trembled he was clearly terrified. JJ smiled slightly confused but not feeling threatened by him.

"Yes can I help?" JJ asked,

"I really hope so it's about Rosaline," he looked to the floor as his nerves took over. Before gathering the courage to look her directly in the eye.

"Oh my God" JJ said stepping back from the door almost dropping Henry in shock instead setting him on the floor. Where he began crawling towards the blocks in the lounge quite happily babbling to himself on the way. His eyes were the spitting image of her and Rosaline's, he had Jareau eyes.

"Can I come in, I don't think we should be discussing this on the street" the young man asked glancing up and down the road nervously.

"Sure" JJ opened the door letting the stranger in she took the door off the chain turning to let him in and show him through to the living room she was surprised when from behind he grabbed her shoving a cloth over her mouth and nose. She fought with him as only a mother protecting her cub could but to no avail. He was built like a house and had the strength of an athletic 23 year old.

Calmly he held the cloth across her face firmly until she became unconscious in his arms. Not one to take chances he quickly restrained her using handcuffs from her own kit. Taking his time he surveyed the house, very nicely decorated. Viewing from outside didn't do it justice. Still he was on a time limit.

Picking up the remainder of the shopping bags he loaded it into JJ's car. Next he packed both her and Henry a bag of clothes making sure to pack those he had seen them wear. Lastly was the note. He copied it as best he could.

_Dear Will_

_My mother is ill I have taken Henry to visit her; I'll ring when we get there _

_I love you _

_JJ_

It was short deliberately and only her fingerprints were on it. Hopefully it would confuse them enough to give him space. If he could get her to the house it would be impossible to track him to it. He checked his list of things to do. He'd done it perfectly.

Loading JJ gently into the passenger seat of the car and Henry into the child seat both heavily drugged he calmly began the long drive. Stage 1 was complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pulling up at the gas station 4 hours later he checked his passenger she was still fast asleep. He text Will from JJ's phone, ignoring the missed calls and text messages

_Still on the road, signal terrible love you_

He left the phone on the seat by the time they realised it was gone it would be too late.

Neither of them stirred as he sat them in the back of the van on a mattress. He hit reverse heading back in the same direction as he had just left. Hopefully if they did track the phone it would throw them off the scent.

He drove another 3 hours before parking up. His dogs greeted him. He carried JJ in first releasing the handcuffs, then Henry placing both carefully on the bed. Next he unpacked their suitcases putting Henry's toys and their clothes in their proper place. Then removed there shoes, socks and coats.

Exhausted he locked the door switching on the camera before falling asleep again. It had been a long day but it had been flawless.

JJ woke up her head aching with pain she had never felt before. It felt like someone had stuffed wool in it and left it there. She groaned as she tried to remember what happened. They were on a case, a rapist turned murderer, and they caught him, and then flew home. She fought through the fog to remember what happened next. Henry, shopping, the door, Henry! She fought to open her eyes, only relaxing when she saw him next to her snoring softly. She cuddled him closely, unable to stay awake any longer.

Outside he stood listening she had returned to sleep, she hadn't tried to run. He was right they were destined to be family.

The smell of bacon and pancakes woke them both. Henry began babbling and clapping his hands at 10 months they had started him on porridge and rusks. They were included on the tray brought by the same man she had opened the door too yesterday.

"Here I brought you some supper, I hope you like it, I made it specially" the man stuttered nervously. JJ smiled trying to relax the man. Antagonising him wouldn't work she knew that from working with profilers.

"Wow it looks amazing, you even remembered Henry's baby food that's so thoughtful" She complimented. "Have we met before?" She asked those eyes, she remembered those eyes but she couldn't place where.

"Yes we have several times, don't worry I'm perfect now" he reassured her.

JJ nodded feeding Henry his food. Desperate to please, organised, intelligent, the best play would be to gain his trust, play out this scenario especially as Henry made such a good hostage.

"I can tell Henry loves his food, but I can't remember where I've seen you before." She admitted desperately searching her memories. "Do you have a name?"

"DJ"

"DJ that's like my name" JJ smiled as he came over and sat next to her

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"I love it" JJ reassured. "DJ where are we?"

"At my house, do you like it?"

"It's lovely" JJ complimented. "I love the fact you even brought our stuff. It's really sweet, can I call my husband Will tell him we are ok, tell him how amazing it is here"

"No, he will spoil it, he isn't family" DJ protested.

"Are you family DJ?" JJ asked still trying to place him, he nodded.

"I'm your nephew" he announced proudly. JJ shook her head

"No my sister died when she was 17 years old she didn't have any kids" JJ protested forgetting the profile

"She did she had me" DJ protested. "I know granddad told me, I got this letter that told me. Here" He passed a handwritten letter. JJ recognised it as her dads distinctive scrawl. Only years trying to read her dads script and forge notes allowed her to read it

_Hey Kiddo,_

_Sorry we couldn't keep you. Your mother Rosaline made a mistake, she decided to keep you and you were perfect but the nightmares kept coming and she ended it. We have to now focus on our younger daughter and leave you with your father and his family. They're good people._

_Michael Jareau._

JJ read it and read it again. Then she closed her eyes desperately trying to dig deep in her memories to remember the months leading up to her sister's death. She didn't remember a lot of it, it had been the summer holidays and she had gone to camp for 2 whole months before visiting family. Then school had started, Rosa had been really sad. JJ remembered trying to cheer her up. She thought it was working when Rosa gave her that necklace. Then the next morning, the bathtub the blood, even now she felt the tears and panic just thinking of that memory.

"No they should have told me," JJ began sobbing, He came over hugging her.

"Dad always said they were ashamed because she wasn't perfect, but I am"

"Why would they be ashamed?" JJ wondered aloud already knowing the answer her deeply Christian parents would be ashamed that there churchgoing daughter had gotten pregnant outside marriage. It was no wonder they wouldn't want the baby, or be so protective over me.

"Who, I mean who is your dad?" JJ asked.

"Samuel Johnson"

JJ gasped in horror, several years older than her he'd always taken an unhealthy interest in her. Unpopular with even his age group he was always waiting around.

"Why him?" she muttered without thinking. DJ sat next to her.

"She was drunk at a party, dad says if you want something you have to go for it. So he did. If I was perfect they'd still be together, but I wasn't" DJ hung his head in shame.

"Don't believe them you are perfect" JJ said embracing him her heart breaking for her capturer, her nephew. "Where's Samuel now?" She asked.

"He left, everyone always leaves. But you won't will you? No you can't, neither of you can. He said if anything happened I should find you" He began shaking as the panic took over. JJ took his hand, feeling very maternal.

"We won't leave I promise" she said holding onto his hand, to her surprise she actually meant it. Henry began crying, JJ let go of DJ to pick Henry up. "Hey Henry, meet DJ he is your uncle. I need to change him" she said walking into what was there bedroom.

After Henry was clean and settled JJ quickly changed using the time to review what she knew and felt. DJ wasn't going to hurt them she knew that but he wouldn't let them go either, but he might relax his control enough to let them escape.

Picking up Henry JJ went back to the sitting room.

"What have we got planned for the morning, I was thinking since it's such a nice day we should all go for a walk, I'd love to see where you grew up." JJ begged. Being outside would let her see where they were and hopefully alert someone to her plight.

"No, people might see" DJ shook his head

"I want them to see," JJ insisted, "Don't you want them to see how perfect we are now?"

DJ nodded, "But you'll leave"

"No I won't we are family"

"Ok we can go to the park, I like the park" DJ exclaimed excitedly. JJ nodded.

"Henry loves the park too" JJ complimented.

"We need to sleep now" DJ insisted, "Did you like the room, I thought you and Henry would want to share until you get settled."

"It was very thoughtful" JJ insisted. Henry would love the car theme, even if she wasn't loving it.

"Good," He picked up Henry carrying him into the bedroom. JJ followed not willing to let DJ stay with Henry alone. She sat on the bed and watched as Henry was changed into his PJ's and placed into his bed. For the first time JJ noticed that there stuff had been unpacked into draws, that DJ had taken the time to go through their belongings. There were even family photos none of Will but some of her parents even Rosaline. Fighting back the tears she listened to the story DJ was telling Henry.

With Henry asleep in his bed DJ stood, walking over to JJ.

"Night Auntie JJ" he kissed her cheek. JJ resisted the urge to wipe it off.

"Night DJ"

He left locking the door after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was early when Henry woke JJ up, he was both hungry and wet she changed his nappy deciding to dress him warm for the park. Not sure when breakfast was she changed searching the surroundings for anything that could help. In the nappy bag was a notepad and a pen. She scribbled 2 notes one she slipped under the bed in case a Crime scene unit came smearing a small amount of blood to make sure they lifted the mattress. The other note sat in her pocket ready to give it to anyone could help.

With nothing else that could help JJ sat on the floor playing trucks with Henry.

After a while DJ came in with tepid porridge for them both. There normal food.

"Let's go to the park"

They wrapped up warm, DJ insisted on carrying Henry as insurance. JJ didn't like it but it was their only chance to get out of the house and to possible notify someone. Poor Will would be flipping out by now she would be if one day he'd vanished with Henry.

It was a cold, crisp day the frost was just melting but the sun was shining making it look like it should be warm. JJ tried to work out where they were, not remembering the drive. The temperature let her know she was still northern America. Nothing about the architecture was unique to any area. JJ sighed as they turned into the park, hopefully she could get close enough to somebody to deliver the note.

At the park Henry ran around with other kids as JJ and DJ sat on the bench.

"This is nice" JJ commented, "Rosaline loved the park we used to come together even though she was a lot older, we use to play soccer together"

"Was she good" DJ asked, JJ nodded

"Do you like soccer?" JJ questioned,

"I never played" DJ admitted,

"I should teach you, there is a shop over there why don't I go over and buy a ball then we can have a kick about" JJ suggested. DJ nodded. He gave her some money.

"I'll wait here with Henry, you won't run" he checked. JJ shook her head. "We are family now"

He gave her some money. JJ forced herself to walk calmly over to the shop picking the ball. With little time and being carefully watched she handed a prewritten note to the clerk tucked inside the money, the message simply, I am being held hostage by DJ my nephew, call Aaron Hotchner 04578 454567. JJ

Without even checking if the clerk read the note JJ left waving the football. She began dribbling it back to DJ and Henry.

They played for almost an hour, JJ was mostly goal keeper to give Henry and DJ a chance to play.

"We should go now, I want to go" DJ said lifting Henry up. JJ got the ball just praying her team was on the way.

This weird state of being a hostage within a family unit, loved within confined walls was wearing her down. How come one minute he could be the perfect loving nephew the next a psychopath? Was it his nature was something so evil within him it couldn't be changed or was it nurture, was there some way she could change him? Could she do it before her team got there. What would she do when they arrested him? Her own nephew, would thy visit him in jail would he even let them when his only family abandoned him. Why had he turned out this way? Lost in thought her eyes on Henry the whole time JJ failed to notice they were back to the house.

"That was wonderful DJ" JJ complimented "We should go out again soon."

"No, you're just saying that to escape, you want to leave me"

"No" JJ denied. Entering the house in an attempt to convince DJ she wanted to stay. DJ closed the door locking it in place. The key went into his pocket. Without speaking DJ went into the bedroom putting Henry who was fast asleep down on the bed. JJ followed relieved at how tender he was with Henry.

Once he was down DJ turned to JJ a determined look on his face.

"You can't leave"

"I wasn't" JJ promised "I won't"

DJ seemed appeased until the phone rang. He said nothing but JJ could hear someone talking down the phone.

"Liar you're lying" DJ shouted as he hung up after less than a minute on the phone. Anxiously JJ glanced at Henry making sure they weren't waking him. He slept on. Distracted she didn't notice the slap until it made contact with her face. She fell to the floor clutching her face.

"No" JJ pleaded, DJ ignored her pleas grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of the room. The cellar door was thrown open and JJ flung inside down the stairs she rolled to the bottom.

"You can't leave" DJ repeated locking the door.

At the bottom of the stairs a bruised and confused JJ winced as she began taking stock of what hurt.

A few broken ribs, maybe an arm and lots of bruises later JJ climbed to her feet. She had to get to Henry she couldn't leave Henry alone with him. After climbing the stairs and finding the door locked she began banging on it pleading with DJ to let her go, her baby needed her! Nobody answered. After hours of hammering JJ exhausted and injured fell asleep leaning on the door.

Sitting outside DJ rested his head in his hands. She had to stay. She just had to he couldn't be right. She did love him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Will didn't check his phone at work it was so busy, and then he was so eager to go home see his beautiful wife and kids that his phone sat unchecked in his bag. Only when he arrived home and saw that it was empty did he start to panic. He missed the hand written note only seeing that photos were missing. Even her car was gone.

She'd left him!

After sitting devastated on the floor for a moment of self-pity Will decided against that fact. He loved JJ and she loved him. It was one thing he was certain of. Calmer he rechecked the house finding the note. Her mother was ill. She must have packed in a hurry, but why take the photos and the shopping. Will tried to ring her, she didn't pick up. His spidey sense was tingling. Something wasn't right. Surveying the house it only spoke louder. The suitcases were still there and Henry's superman pyjamas, his favourite comfort blanket and most worryingly of all JJ's go bag sat in the bedroom. There is no way she would have left without that.

He rang her again, and again. Nobody picked up. JJ always picked up the phone. Even when driving she was always plugged into hands free. His phone pinged it was JJ. Poor signal and driving was her excuse. Something didn't ring true, she would have rang him with a few missed calls, found a signal. Something was wrong. Will checked the phone debating making the call.

"Hello JJ?"

"No its Will I was wondering if JJ was with you?" Will asked his heat thumping in his chest as JJ's mother answered

"Why would she be here, have you two had a fight?"

"I thought you were ill" Will stuttered

"No in fact I need to go, just apologise to her she loves you, she'll take you back" JJ's mum advised before hanging up

Will after shooting off a few texts to JJ. She replied to none of them. He made the call to the one person he knew could help.

"Pen, it's Will" he said as she answered the phone

"Will how's my delightful Godson do you need a babysitter?" she asked eagerly

"Actually no, I need a favour" Will begged

"Is JJ ok?" PG asked cautiously

"I think so, well I don't know"

"Start from the beginning my Southern delight" Garcia urged

"I got home from work JJ and Henry are gone, they've packed but not the normal things, Henry's blanket or JJ's go bag. I have tried to ring her but she isn't picking up. She said her mother was ill and she had poor signal but JJ never has poor signal in Pennsylvania" Will began venting.

"Let me check the phone records" Garcia suggested. "OK JJ has received no calls from anyone today, and has only sent two text messages both to you. Strangely she hasn't text or called Hotch or anyone on the team. And her phone is off"

"Oh"

"Hmm her last text was sent from a petrol station not on the route to her mothers."

"So where is she?" Will asked frantically was JJ leaving him?

"Her phone is turned off. I have put a tracker on it the moment it turns on we will have a location. Her credit card was last used 4 hours ago at the grocery store but hasn't been used since and her car tracker was turned off at home"

"Where are they Pen? Where's my family?" Will cried a broken man.

"We will find them Will, I think we need to call boss man, we need to get the team. Can you meet me at headquarters?" PG asked,

Will nodded, before remembering she couldn't see him.

"Sure." He hung up the phone grabbing Henry's blanket.

Garcia hung up frowning, this wasn't like JJ she wasn't a runner she was a bottle it all upper. In her mind there was no way JJ would have left like this. She would never leave Will and most certainly would never deny Will seeing Henry.

Hotch was her first call,

"Boss man JJ has gone missing"

"Call the team, brief us when we get there" Hotch said trusting Garcia 100% if she said JJ was missing JJ was missing.

In less than 20 minutes the team was assembled Will replacing JJ in her seat. They filled them in on what had happened and the profiling began.

"He is organised the text messages to Will, speak of someone who has planned this" Morgan began, not only would he have to have access to the phone he would have to know who Will was. He knew like all of them JJ didn't list people under names like mom instead only there Christian name making it harder for anyone who had their phone to track anyone important to them.

"He isn't clever though, he didn't realise Garcia could track her phone or that Will would ring JJ's mother, most people would think it through." Rossi added, it was puzzling this guy appeared clever and organised one minute but simple the other.

"JJ and Henry were targeted. He might have been watching them for some time enough to know JJs mother was still alive but not her father, but it's likely he didn't pay attention to the details. He packed a case, we know he also took the groceries which indicate he wants to care for them, to look after them" Hotch decided.

"We know JJ brought petrol at the grocery store, her car gets good millage there is no reason she would need to stop for gas at that station. Of course Henry might have needed the bathroom, if so there might be witnesses" Reid analysed he had been the one to go with JJ and Will to pick the car. Hours had been spent researching the best fuel economy with safety before settling on this one. Black cars were more likely to be involved in an accident Will had joked that's because they let Morgan the FBI SUV's. Instead they had settled on silver which was prove to be safer and in less accidents.

"Morgan I want you and Emily to go to the station and see if anyone spotted anything its likely he was driving JJ's car" Hotch ordered sending them out deliberately. They both were best on the move doing stuff caught up in the office something was likely to get destroyed.

"JJ would have been fighting and Henry is a cute kid, they'd be hard to miss" Emily reassured Will.

"Reid work on the geographical profile. What's on that road, how does it lead us to JJ"

"Rossi and I will go through our cases see if anyone would hold a grudge. Garcia we need to dig into JJ's life, her mother being mentioned means they know the family we need to know everything about her."

"And me, don't shut me out Hotch" Will warned it was his family, his whole life who had gone missing.

"I'm not I need you and your partner to go through your arrest record. This maybe a grudge against you, they took your wife and your son. Check anyone who took their arrest badly, families you split up. Anyone recently released."

"Ok Hotch" Will answered,

With the meeting finished they all left, even if it was late at night they had things to do.

Reid finished first the map plotting had taken seconds, JJ's house and the garage they needed more points to make any analysis. He joined Hotch and Rossi reading old case files.

"I think I have something," Garcia entered the room. "Firstly I feel horrible raking through JJ's life but I found something" she began. "JJ had a sister" she shared hesitant to share JJ's secret.

"She killed herself when JJ was 11" Hotch explained. Morgan and Reid were shocked but understood why JJ never told them.

"I started investigating more. Beforehand JJ was sent to live with her uncle and aunt for a whole school year. When she got back it was only a few days later when Rosaline hung herself. JJ found the body."

"That's awful" Reid whispered

"But it got me thinking why did they send JJ away? Rosaline gave birth to a baby before she died, I don't know who the father was? All I have is a hospital record for a baby Jareau with Rosaline listed as the mother, I don't know what happened to him he isn't on any school records, he might have died he was never officially registered. JJ never mentioned a nephew or a baby brother" Garcia babbled. Hotch got out his phone calling Will

"Hotch found anything" Will greeted it had only rang once before he picked up

"Did JJ ever mention a nephew?"

"No, JJ only has a sister she killed herself when JJ was little, she had no other siblings. Hotch what is this about?" Will asked slightly annoyed. JJ had decided not to share that about herself for a reason.

"Rosaline had a baby before she died" he revealed

"JJ never mentioned anything about that" Will swore surprised.

"Ok we'll investigate further, any luck with your cases?"

"No I haven't investigated anything really big in Washington, we've started looking into the New Orleans cases"

"Great call if you get anything" Hotch ordered hanging up. His phone rang again. It was Emily and Rossi

"Hotch we found JJ's car we have CSU here analysing it. The clerk remembers a white van parked there for a few days. That left a few hours again we have a partial plate, I've text Garcia. Another witness saw a man with a young boy, blond hair getting into a white van. She thought it was strange he was putting him in the back." Emily reported

"And she didn't ring the police because she thought someone else would do it" Morgan yelled pissed off at the public,

"Right we need to find out more about JJ's sister. I want you and Morgan to interview JJ's mother" Hotch ordered.

They hung up the phone. Each going back to their tasks they needed all the information possible to find this guy, although they had a lead they had to cover all angles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was a few hours later they conferenced called again.

"JJ's mum Shelia was surprisingly not that concerned. She seemed to think JJ would be back soon. When Emily pushed her about Rosaline and the baby she snapped. She told us she'd become pregnant to Sam Johnson. I get the feeling they were ashamed, they sent JJ away as soon as they knew Rosaline was pregnant and gave the baby to Sam as soon as it was born, paid him child support. Sam was an older kid didn't go to the local school family moved in and moved out a year later"

"What was the baby called?" Reid asked

"She either didn't know or didn't care, she thinks it was a boy" Emily replied the disgust evident in her voice

"Garcia" Hotch asked,

"Checking Sir, Sam Johnson there are 4391 Sam or Samuel Johnsons in USA,"

"He would be between 40 and 50" Hotch guessed

"That takes it to 621"

"All those who have kids one of which is 23 years old" Rossi profiled having done the maths.

"30"

"What if Sam Johnson recently died and it sent our unsub on a spiral." Reid guessed.

"Ok, we have 3 who have recently died. I'm sending all 30 to you with the 3 flagged"

They read through the files there were a few likely none of the main 3 but nobody a dead fit for who they were looking for. Hotch's phone rang.

"Hello is this Aaron Hotchner?"

"Yes, who am I speaking to?"

"Look I don't know what prank you are pulling but it's not funny it scared the life out my daughter,"

"Sir, I'm an FBI agent what prank?" Hotch questioned putting the man on speaker

"The note that woman gave us, geesh she gave me a real FBI number I'm sorry for wasting your time." The man began

"Wait, what note can you read it. Sir this may be important we need it word for word" Hotch ordered.

"I am being held hostage by DJ my nephew, call Aaron Hotchner 04578 454567. JJ, Wait is this for real?"

"It's very real. Sir where are you based"

"Millersburg" the man replied "I own a shop next to the park"

"Garcia any Samuel Johnson registered in Millersburg?" Hotch asked

"No" Garcia replied, "I'm trying to find DJ but there are so many DJ's registered here I'm working through them for ages"

"OK Morgan and Emily meet us there. Reid get the jet ready, Rossi call Will, I'll let Strauss know"

It was 2 hours later when they landed. Emily and Morgan were still driving down. Reid and Garcia set up at the station. Hotch and Reid went to the park to interview the shop keeper. Meeting back Emily and Morgan had returned

"We know they walked to the park" Hotch began "So JJ is somewhere within walking distance of here"

"I'm searching Sir there is no property in the name of Johnson, or Parker that's Samuel's wife maiden's name, no Jareau either, there are 12 DJ's within the area 8 male. Sending you a list"

"Local PD are searching the area for any white vans. Hopefully he has parked on the drive." Morgan said. They all knew it was doubtful, this unsub was careful but still they'd caught people with less.

"Right let's start from the beginning." Hotch decided.

"We know JJ had a sister and that she had a child with a Samuel Johnson we know him as DJ" Emily began,

"It's likely JJ opened the door to him, and he used that opportunity to kidnap her" Morgan added

"We think he has suffered a lost recently something which would make him want to keep his family close. Will isn't family in his mind only JJ and Henry." Reid contributed

"He took them to the park, he doesn't want to hurt them" Rossi offered his hand on Will's shoulder.

"But he will if he thinks that they are going to leave" Hotch warned.

"I can't find any birth certificate for any Jareau or Johnson with his date of birth. There are no school records, in fact there is nothing to say he exists." Garcia added hopelessly. "I need more than initials."

"He needs to be in a house with a garage" Rossi said, "Somewhere to hide the van, that has to limit the search"

"He won't have kids," Hotch profiled, "but everything will look perfect well-manicured lawns."

"It won't be a flat, he will greet the neighbours, pretend to be the perfect husband. He kidnapped JJ and Henry because he wants a family" Reid profiled.

"Ok so using the parameters single person household with a garage, we have 221 results within a 30 minute walking distance of the park. 112 are male occupants."

"He won't work or will have quit recently" Emily said "We know he needs his time now to devote to his new family he won't risk leaving them"

"That takes us to 10 houses."

"We go door to door, he won't be able to resist showing off his new family, he took the photos to display them. Will you need to wait here if he recognises you he will perceive a threat" Hotch ordered.

Will nodded from watching them profile he knew they were the best. He would have never got this far without them.

Hotch split up the team, Rossi and Reid with him, Morgan and Emily together. Each had 5 houses, it was less than ideal but it was a good lead.

Hold on JJ, they each thought we are coming.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After what seemed like days the door opened. JJ fell to the floor.

"Your hurt" DJ commented as if he was surprised as he easily picked up a weakened JJ. "You shouldn't leave" he ordered as he lay her on the bed.

"I won't" JJ promised desperate to see her son. He wasn't in the bedroom or the kitchen so where was he? "You and Henry are my family, family doesn't leave each other"

"Family never leaves" DJ noted bending forwards into her personal space kissing her arm. "All better" he said innocently. JJ forced herself to smile,

"Thank you DJ. Where is Henry I bet you have taken really good care of him" JJ made herself say.

"He is playing in my room, I set out a train track, he likes trains" DJ said proudly.

"I bet that's really nice of you. Hey DJ do you have any medical supplies I think I got hurt" JJ asked deliberately not placing the blame on anyone.

"Maybe,"

"Please, we are family now we look after each other" JJ pleaded wincing as her ribs caught.

"Ok, I'll find something." DJ promised. Family took care of its own. He left returning only a few minutes later with water and soup.

"Thank you" JJ said gratefully not exactly the medicine she wanted but it was a start.

A knock at the door startled them both. JJ could see DJ panicking.

"Probably just a delivery guy I bet one of the neighbours is out." JJ guessed. "Why don't I go tell them there interrupting us."

"I don't like outsides they take people away. You won't leave?" DJ fearfully,

"Never" JJ promised. She hauled herself to her feet determined to get another message out there.

"Ok I will wait here with Henry" DJ said. The threat was evident.

At the door she recognised Morgan and Emily.

"Hello there can I help you?" JJ asked politely, by not addressing them or showing any recognition it was a sign to let them know she was ok but DJ had Henry.

"Were looking to move into this neighbourhood, how is the area?" Morgan questioned.

"I just moved here myself, it seems a really nice area to bring up my son. My nephew loves it here." JJ told them secretly telling them it was just one unsub.

"Actually being really cheeky here can I use your bathroom?" Emily asked. If she could secure Henry then Morgan could take down DJ.

"Sure, as long as your quick. I think we are planning a nice family dinner." JJ said showing Emily to the bathroom. Morgan waited in the lounge. With neither DJ or Henry emerging reluctantly JJ showed them out.

"Take care, it looks like it will be cold tonight." JJ mentioned, "It might even drop as low as minus 2"

Outside they calmly returned to the car not sure if anyone was watching. They drove out of sight before parking and calling Hotch.

"Hotch we found her. We couldn't extract her, we had no visual on Henry or the unsub but we believe Henry is ok and being held hostage to ensure co-operation."

"What about JJ?" Hotch asked.

"She looked pretty beat up" Morgan replied the anger seeping into his voice.

"I got a good look of inside, I think we wait until tonight and we insert. JJ said it would be minus 2 tonight I think she was talking about insert time" Emily guessed.

"Ok watch the house I'll get a judge for a warrant." Hotch ordered.

It was a long wait for darkness to fall as they planned the infiltration; Garcia had pulled up floor plans and a photo of the owner a Matthew Owen. They could only hope it went to plan. For now it was a long wait watching the clock.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Inside the house as soon as the door closed DJ emerged with Henry. JJ breathed a sigh of relief knowing they had done the right thing. If DJ had been holding Henry any threat and he could have harmed her little boy. Even dropping him from that height at 8 months old could be fatal for him.

"See I didn't leave" she reminded him.

JJ sat carefully on the sofa ignoring the jarring pain in her ribs. Her arm was sore but as long as she rested it on her stomach it didn't bother her too much.

"Good, I like my family" DJ said sitting next to her. Henry sat on his lap.

"Me too" JJ agreed thinking of Will. She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Wow it's late. How about we do takeout tonight I'll order pizza"

"Really we can do that?" DJ asked full of wonder.

"Sure, did you grab my purse. Don't worry I can pay in cash they won't take me away" JJ reassured.

"Ok" DJ said sounding confused,

JJ grabbed the phone calling Hotch.

"Hello I'd like to order 2 medium pizzas' please one margarita and one pepperoni."

"JJ is that you?" Hotch asked

"Sure" JJ said deliberately not raising suspicion letting him know this conversation from here end was monitored.

"Are you both ok?"

"Yes were fine" she paused deliberately "to wait for it"

"OK we are planning the insertion for 0200 can you make sure you and Henry are together and away from DJ."

"Sure its 132 Rosewood drive" s

"OK JJ we'll deliver the pizza. Make sure you only have the margarita"

"Got it see you soon" JJ said. Hanging up she smiled reassuringly at him.

"It will be here soon" she promised. "Have you had pizza before?" DJ shook his head no. "You'll love it, I'll share one with Henry, and you have the other to yourself. I ordered Rosaline's favourite for you"

"Really" JJ nodded feeling bad for her lies. She made a promise to herself once this was over to make sure she visited DJ often.

They sat watching children's TV with Henry until the door rang. DJ went and answered it,

"Hello pizza delivery" the young man called. JJ recognised the voice it was Spencer. Henry began babbling excitedly recognising his uncle's voice.

"How much?" DJ asked,

"£15" Reid responded, DJ handed over the money before closing the door. He sat down on the sofa next to JJ.

"This one looks like ours" JJ took the Margarita, giving DJ the pepperoni.

They ate in silence JJ warily watching for any sign of drugs. Only after both pizzas were finished did she notice that DJ appeared sleepy.

"I'm going to give Henry his bath, will you be ok here?" she asked DJ nodded.

JJ bathed and put Henry to bed, on returning to the living room she noticed DJ was fast asleep. She covered him with a blanket leaving him to sleep. Deciding to be brave she tried the door it was locked tightly both the front and back. She had to trust her team. Bedding down with Henry she spent the night clock watching listening to any strange noises. At exactly 0002 she heard a phone rang. Quietly she tiptoed to the door to listen in. All she could hear at first was DJ's muffled voice. Then in became louder it sounded like someone was crying. JJ trusting her instincts collected Henry from the bed hiding him underneath lying on the quilt. Hopefully he wouldn't stir. Even if DJ came in looking for him as a hostage he'd be hard pressed to reach him under there. She sat on the floor next to the door to wired to even pretend she was asleep. Who had DJ been talking to? Was there a partner, somebody helping him. She had no way of warning the team she just had to wait.

As if waiting to prove her suspicions that back door slammed open, she listened waiting for the FBI calls for DJ to happen but it didn't. This was weird this wasn't the FBI. Someone else had come.

She waited every nerve on tender hooks, bracing herself by the door ready to hold it shut or to help if needed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

At exactly 0200 JJ heard the front door slam open. Seconds later she heard the backdoor open. Shouts of FBI freeze sounded around the flat,

"Put down the gun" someone shouted. JJ turned anxiously hoping they'd found the second unsub.

"Don't take them away" it was DJ he sounded upset.

"Reid behind you" Morgan yelled.

Gunshots fired the door JJ was leaning on splintered. A groan and a thud indicated someone was hit. Adrenaline pumping JJ peered through the bullet hole. DJ was on the floor bleeding. Someone was standing behind him, opposite she could see Emily pointing her gun.

"See I told you son, they always come, try separate family rip you away."

"I'm sorry" DJ pleaded

"That's why I never let you out of my sight, never let you go out in public, you didn't leave" the man said

"She promised she wouldn't leave, she promised." DJ sobbed. JJ knew she would get yelled at later for this but she knew she had to act.

"I haven't left" she stepped out of the safety of the bedroom. With a better view on the man with a gun who kept it trained on a beat up Rossi who was acting as his hostage.

She kept half an eye on him focusing on DJ who was bleeding really badly on the floor. She caught Hotch's eye, he knew what she was doing she was the distraction. Catching sight of his injuries JJ knew he didn't have long.

"He is wrong"

"She is lying" the man said waving his gun slightly. Hotch didn't hesitate to put the bullet between his eyes. Rossi fell to the floor with the weight of his body falling on top. Emily and Morgan ran to help Rossi secure the weapon and check he was dead.

Reid ran into the bedroom intent on ensuring his Godson was ok.

JJ knelt next to DJ not hiding the tears. She could hear Hotch calling for the medics but knew it would be too late.

"Hey DJ, I never left, I'm here and guess what I'd like to introduce you to the rest of our family. You see family isn't all about blood. I don't think anyone ever taught you that. Family is about love. The people in this room I'm no relation to but I know they love me and I love them. They love you too I can promise you." She began as DJ's breathing began to become more chocked. Hotch was applying pressure to the wound but it was still bleeding heavily. She ignored everything in the room only focusing on her nephew lying there.

"We love you so much, you can't die. I just found you , and Henry has a cousin that he already loves a lot. You haven't even got to meet Will yet. He would just adore you, I know he would. Henry loves you he takes to people easily but rarely lets anyone but me or Will feed him." She knew she was babbling. She felt a hand on her shoulder it was Rossi telling her DJ was gone.

Emotionally spent JJ stood, shaking Rossi off. Reid and Henry were in the bedroom, gathering her baby boy in her arms she curled up on the bed and cried. Reid sat next to them silently there were no words to offer comfort.

After only a few minutes in reality but had seemed so much longer Hotch came in with Will close behind.

"JJ, Henry" Will sat them up only to nearly crush them in a tight hug.

"Will" JJ cried,

"Reid give them the room" Hotch advised leading the younger man out.

The family reunited but broken sat crying with both grief and joy. Will knew this time needed to be savoured JJ with her walls down, he needed to let her grieve before she began bottling it all up.

JJ told him everything he missed as he listened cradling her with their son fast asleep lying between them.

"JJ you did your best. I am so proud of you" Will told her "You protected Henry and you made sure we found you"

"I should have done more" JJ sobbed. There was only 2 people she trusted to let her guard down enough like this her 2 boys Henry and Will.

"JJ, you gave DJ something he'd never had in his life a proper family and love" Will kissed her head. "I know from experience that's a gift worth dying for."

"I didn't even know his dad was still around, I could have gotten everyone killed" JJ fretted

"But you didn't everyone is fine," Will soothed.

"But what if" JJ began tensing up again. Will knew from experience that the best way to stop her was to stop the doubts.

"It didn't happen" Will reassured stroking her back in long smooth repetitive movements.

"But…"

"It didn't happen" Will repeated. "It didn't happen" he said one more time. JJ sighed relaxing into him.

"Ok" She decided wondering how Will always managed to relax her. Why she had got so lucky escaped her because Will really was her perfect match.

"Ok, we need to get you to the hospital" Will insisted.

"I'm fine" JJ replied. It was more of an automatic reaction than a statement of how she felt.

"Don't make me get Garcia in here" Will threatened only half joking "Or even worse Rossi, I think he would physically haul you over his shoulder"

"If he didn't Morgan would" JJ replied seriously "Emily might agree with me" JJ added hopefully

"Spencer would diagnose you himself" Will predicted.

"Hotch would give me his glare, I hate that" JJ said she didn't get glared at often but when she did it made her feel like she was 10 years old at the principal's office.

"So you will go" Will checked, "We need to get Henry checked out anyway, it would stop me from worrying"

JJ nodded her consent. Will carefully lifted a sleeping Henry up. As she reached her feet JJ groaned, how was it possible for all her body to hurt? With the adrenaline wearing off she felt exhausted. Will noticed her wobble but with Henry in his arm he couldn't reach her. She was going to fall.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Morgan" he yelled, he was unsurprised when the team burst in seconds later. Hotch was the first one in, he weighed up the situation JJ wobbled again. Hotch swiftly walked over picking her up gently.

"Hotch" JJ moaned mostly from embarrassment. Seriously her boss was carrying her. Glaring at her team she didn't know which was worst, the fact nobody was laughing or the look of worry they had.

"Take it easy JJ, I don't want to drop you" Hotch warned. It worked as JJ forced herself to relax.

"Boss ambulance is outside" Emily reported. Hotch nodded as he carefully manoeuvred through the door. Both bodies had been photographed and moved before they came out. Hotch had made it a priority. He didn't want Henry to see it or JJ to relive it.

Garcia was waiting with the ambulance, the paramedics allowed Hotch to carry JJ inside laying her down on the gurney. He left Will and Henry replacing him inside the cramped space.

They followed to the hospital, arriving they were directed to a waiting room. Will was with Henry getting him checked by a paediatrician, they were out first. Henry had obviously been crying.

"He didn't like the sugar level check" Will explained, "Can one of you take him while I check on JJ" he asked as Henry appeared to almost fly from his arms into Garcia's.

"I'll come with you" Hotch said, as JJ's boss he would need details of her medical assessment not only for the report but for his own mental welfare.

"Sure" they went inside JJ was sat on the bed her arm in plaster resting on a pillow. She looked a lot fresher and smiled as they came in.

"How's Henry?" JJ asked

"Not a scratch on him, his a little whiny but that's from the disruptive sleep, Garcia has him, but she can't spoil him too much in a hospital can she?" Will asked, he loved Garcia but Henry had more stuff at 10 months than Will and JJ combined.

"This is Garcia," JJ joked positive her son would be returned to them supporting a new outfit.

"How are you JJ?" Hotch asked,

"Fine" JJ responded.

"Chere please" Will begged, JJ sighed knowing they would make a fuss.

"Just a few bruises, and 2 broken ribs and a small fracture in my wrist" JJ admitted.

"So not okay then" Will checked, JJ rolled her eyes she knew Will would go into super protective mode and while it was really sweet for the first few minutes it grew old really fast.

"I am fine" JJ promised kissing Will. Hotch stepped out speaking with the doctor and was reassured to learn that JJ had been telling the truth and there was no evidence of sexual assault.

"I can leave now" JJ claimed, Will looked at Hotch who nodded the doctors were happy for her to leave.

"They've split the cast so she can fly, we just need to get it reinforced once we get back" Hotch repeated what the doctor had said. A knock at the door sounded a young nurse came in after a few moments.

"I brought your painkillers. The doctor asked me to remind you, these ones you need to take for at least 3 weeks for your ribs, these are low level ones which you can take until your cast comes off. These are the strong ones you should take these when the others don't work or when you're about to do something a little more strenuous. So you should probably take these ones now" The nurse gave JJ about 5 pain pills.

"I have to take them all" JJ questioned disbelievingly, so many tablets.

"Yes" both Hotch and Will answered together. JJ shot them both a glare she took them placing each tablet carefully in her mouth before slugging it down with a huge amount of water.

"Can I go yet?" JJ begged, the nurse nodded.

"Sure, as long as there's someone to help you at home" JJ nodded almost jumping out of the bed. Will caught her as the pain jolted her.

"Still fine" Will smirked, JJ hit him gently on the arm,

He helped her outside where the team were waiting.

"Mamadadda" Henry cried, Will took him, as the group carefully hugged JJ.

Departing the hospital the group almost unconsciously formed a protective detail around them.

The plane flying home was full every seat taken, Henry sat on Reid's lap this time engrossed in the book he was reading.

Arriving home they went their separate ways.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Once at home JJ went to bed, Will and Henry had to venture out on the grocery hunt. JJ lay in bed thinking, strangely home still felt like home it didn't feel foreign to be back. Still as she lay in bed thoughts began whizzing around her head. DJ, she needed to plan the funeral.

When Will came back he found JJ sitting on the floor of the lounge crying.

"Chere what's wrong?" Will asked placing Henry in his play pen.

"I don't even know his favourite colour, I don't even have a photo how can I plan his funeral?" JJ sobbed. Will gathered her into a huge hug. He never expected to be planning the funeral of the man who kidnapped his wife of child but he had promised to make her happy no matter what it takes.

"That doesn't matter you loved him, that's what the most important thing is" Will promised. "We'll plan it together" He decided. It was difficult but he knew this was important to her.

"Thank you" JJ said cuddling Will closely wondering how she had gotten so lucky.

"Anything for family" Will replied, JJ smiled slightly that he considered DJ family.

It was 2 days later when the whole team reconvened at Rossi's. After some small talk and Garcia giving Henry and Jack several new toys they sat around the lounge.

"We found out a few more details. The second unsub was Samuel Johnson the house was registered under the name of Peter Young. Peter is Samuel's son before Rosaline it turns out Samuel sexually assaulted a Mary Young resulting in Peter, Mary kept Peter but at some point she died and Peter began looking for his father." Hotch began, JJ sat next to Will clutching his hand. In the next room she could hear Jack and Henry playing with Penelope she used it to focus her thoughts.

"JJ you ok?" Emily asked her arm around her friend, JJ nodded. Hotch took it was he cue to continue.

"We think it's likely Rosaline was sexually assaulted, with Samuel's history and JJ's recollection that Rosaline never seemed to like him it would appear the most likely option"

"Rosaline decided to keep the baby, being strictly catholic there is no way she would have had an abortion" Rossi continued, as a catholic himself, well a lapsed catholic he understood the social pressures that the church could lie on you.

"It was a small town, everyone would have known, been talking so they kept Rosaline in the house didn't let anyone see her. I was sent away, then DJ was." JJ added, she had spoken to her parents at length, they had notice Rosaline was pregnant at 4 months, the next day JJ had been sent away and Rosaline had been banned from leaving the house. Her parents had told the neighbour that her mother was sick and the girls had been sent to live with their auntie.

"It appears DJ was kept very much off the radar, there is no birth certificate, no school records, no mention of any insurance or hospital attendances." Reid contributed, if Garcia couldn't find any details it was a pretty sure fact it didn't exist.

"So what changed?" Will questioned.

"We think that Peter arrived about 2 months ago, to look for his father." Morgan said

"Samuel probably dumped DJ and started spending time with Peter, causing DJ to panic that he was losing his family" Rossi continued

"We think he began focusing on Rosaline and family, we found photos he visited your mum and some of the neighbours recognised him too" Emily began, "When he heard you had been sent away too he felt a connection"

"We found photos in the house he was watching you" Hotch gave the bad news. JJ tightened her grip on Will,

"Sam encouraged him we found text messages on a phone we assume was DJ's encouraging him to kidnap you and suggesting methods of doing so." Emily continued.

JJ nodded taking it all in. While it was good to have the dots connected she thought Sam would be a lot more connected. That DJ was more innocent that he was. It was hard reconciling the 2 people together the kind person who took care of them to the stalker who threw her down the stairs. It was confusing, but easy to see why people could easily get Stockholm syndrome.

"I loved him" JJ whispered honestly,

"He was your nephew" Emily replied,

"It's ok JJ" Rossi told her, JJ nodded still confused still the acceptance of her family meant so much, the fact they didn't hate her for these feelings.

"Ok" JJ stood up feeling stifled, in a room full of profilers and Will who knew her better than anyone. Everyone watching her, "I need a drink"

They knew she meant space, and let her go to the kitchen.

In the kitchen JJ stood by the sink a glass of water in her hands. She needed space to try understand her feelings.

"It's not that complicated" a voice from behind said. JJ recognised it as Reid.

"Spence"

"You always love your family, I loved my dad even when I thought he'd killed somebody" He said, "Just because you love your family doesn't mean you always like them or agree with them"

"I should hate him, he kidnapped me, separated me from Will from Henry, broke my arm and my ribs but I still love him," JJ began sobbing. Reid did what every good friend would do hugging her as tightly as her broken ribs would allow.

"I just wish I had known, I'm so angry at my parents for not telling me. I'm angry at them giving him away. I'm angry because I always felt like it was my fault Rosaline died and I knew they always blamed me" JJ confessed.

"It wasn't your fault, you were 10 years old, you weren't even home"

"But I should have done something" JJ whispered.

"There was nothing you could have done" Reid reassured. JJ nodded still doubting.

"Thanks Spence" JJ said, she knew what he was saying was right but whether she could accept it was another thing.

They went back to the room, to their family.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was a sunny day when JJ, Will and Henry began the long drive down to East Allenergy. After a long debate JJ had decided it would only be right for DJ to be buried next to Rosaline at the graveyard of the local church.

She had told nobody about the funeral with the exception Will, not even the team, not sure they would want to come. She had told her mother Shelia who hadn't cared and had even protested about the funeral being held at home worried people would find out the secret. Not that JJ cared.

They pulled up at the church, DJ was meeting them there the coffin already present, to JJ's surprise the front row had people sitting there. She recognised them instantly her team. The sight of them began the tears as they took their seats at the front of the church.

The ceremony was short, with nobody really knowing DJ they said a prayer, did a reading and sang a song. Next was outside at the grave. They lowered the coffin in. Each member of the team stood silent, JJ was crying as was Emily and Reid, even Morgan looked like he was about to cry as each person was catapulted into a similar memory.

After JJ thanked everyone for coming blaming Penelope for discovering it, not that she would have done any differently. They followed to the local diner for the wake.

"Ah the famous dart board" Morgan joked as they entered. JJ blushed.

"This is about as lively as this town gets."

"And a view over the soccer fields" Hotch noted, JJ nodded.

"Hey JJ welcome back, strawberry milkshake coming right up, who are your friends?" the waitress and owner asked

"Belinda meet my husband Will, my Son Henry and my team, Agents Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Dr Reid and Penelope Garcia" JJ said not bothering with first names as she didn't want the nosy waitress to know.

"Oh no, you're not here for a case are you, your mother told me all about how you rescued those girls a few towns over." Belinda began

"No, nothing like that" JJ replied carefully. She hated the small nature of this town and how everyone felt the right to know everyone's business. Thankfully Rossi came to her rescue.

"I think I'll have a strawberry milkshake too please and a burger with cheese." He played ignorant to the gossip. The rest of the team followed suite. A disgruntled Belinda left with little gossip to spread to the rest of the town.

"Thanks Rossi" JJ said sincerely. Rossi nodded.

"Small towns" he replied the team knowing what he meant.

"Now you know why I tried desperately to get away." JJ remarked honestly.

"Jennifer" a voice from the door shouted.

"Mom" JJ replied in a cold tone. Her team looked surprised she spoke to unsubs nicer than her mother.

"How could you?" her mother asked walking over to the table.

"Really mother you want to discuss it here" JJ replied indicating the diner with 10 different people listening in. She looked wrong scowling,

"Come to the house" she ordered. JJ nodded

"Sure, after I have finished my milkshake" JJ informed her. Her mother huffed but left. JJ sighed.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Will asked, JJ nodded. "And Hotch" the team looked surprised so JJ continued. "It might help with the profile and I might need someone to stop me from killing her, or defend me in court if I do"

The team nodded sympathetically.

"We'll wait here" Emily replied firmly.

"Thank you, I was hoping you could take Henry for me, I don't want him listening to this"

"Say no more" Penelope said as Henry practically flew over the table onto her lap as if almost by magic.

JJ sat there for a few minutes the group silent, they could tell she was gathering strength.

"Let's go" she ordered. Hotch and Will got up, Will took her hand removing the keys handing them to Hotch before re grasping her hand.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After a short drive they pulled up outside JJ's moms house.

"Ready" Will asked, JJ nodded but still looked petrified. "Whatever happens in there I will always love you" he reassured. JJ let out a shaky breath.

"That helps." She whispered.

Hotch stood behind trying not to eavesdrop on this incredible personal moment.

"I'm ready" JJ decided.

They walked up the drive. JJ knocked on the door. It seemed strange to be knocking on her own door but it was needed. Her mother opened the door.

"Jennifer, Will, I guess you better come in"

"Mother this is Agent Aaron Hotchner" JJ introduced

"Would anyone like a drink?" Shelia offered, everyone shook their heads no.

"Mom" JJ began but her words failed her she didn't know which question to ask first. "Why did you send him away?"

"He was a sin, a child born in sin. Nothing good was going to come from that parasite" Shelia stated "One day we were the perfect family, 2 beautiful daughters the next we are ruined."

"Rosaline was raped" JJ replied horrified

"She deserved it, walking around in those short skirts, it's no wonder someone strayed." Shelia said firmly

"Nobody ever deserves to be raped," JJ told her. "Why did you send me away?"

"We didn't want you to be contaminated by her sin"

"Contaminated Rosaline wasn't a sinner she was a kid" JJ shouted, Will placed what he hoped was a calming hand on her shoulder.

"She was a sinner like that boy she slept with, everyone knew he was bad news. Even though she prayed every night for forgiveness the lord still look her"

"She prayed every night" JJ repeated, she had never been made to pray except for at church.

"We were trying to save her soul" Shelia repeated.

"You drove her to suicide" JJ deduced

"It was the devil living inside her" Shelia replied convinced of this fact.

"She was a child" JJ yelled, she had never felt so angry with anyone in her life at this point it was like something inside her had snapped.

"Rosaline was raped she turned to her parents for love and support instead she found hatred, resentment and isolation. Her friends, her sister, even the church was taken away from her. Then her baby was taken away and given to her rapist to be raised with that family and if that wasn't enough she was still always going to be a sinner. You drove her to this." JJ screamed, "She never had the devil in her, he was already working in you"

"Well I never my own daughter in my own house, if your father was alive"

"I'd be yelling at him too. Take a good look mother" JJ stood up "It's the last time you'll ever see me" She turned making sure Will and Hotch were following before storming out.

Climbing into the backseat of the car she wasn't surprised that Will joined her or that Hotch wordlessly became driver.

"I love you" Will whispered kissing her gently on the lips. "That was so brave, I know it wasn't easy for you to do and I know you will spend ages thinking about it but I want you to know, I love you, if anything I love you more now. My strong, beautiful, intelligent wife who I always knew was the bravest person I knew but today I got to see that bravely, her love and devotion to our son and our family."

JJ sobbed into his shoulder. How she had gotten so lucky to meet her soul mate, the one person who kept he grounded when all others failed.

"I love you Will" She replied, knowing that whatever happened now or in the future, she had her team, she had Henry and Will and most of all she wasn't alone.


End file.
